


A Tolling Bell Is Better

by Arinz



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Denial, Instrospection, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Radiosnake, no overt mention of any pairing but you know its there, slight mention of husk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arinz/pseuds/Arinz
Summary: Hell was usually a bustling place with explosions, glass breaking and at the very least, the random and yet entirely expected screams littering the atmosphere. It was strange to be in a place that could even allude to silence. Silence meant that there were predators around and that all the prey were hiding. Silence, especially in the darkness, could be a precursor to dangerous things.(Introspective Radio trying not to think or remember his not too distant past)
Relationships: Alastor/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	A Tolling Bell Is Better

**A Tolling Bell is Better**

Hell was usually a bustling place with explosions, glass breaking and at the very least, the random and yet entirely expected screams littering the atmosphere. It was strange to be in a place that could even allude to silence. Silence meant that there were predators around and that all the prey were hiding. Silence, especially in the darkness, could be a precursor to dangerous things.

And yet, it was always so silent at night in the hotel when everyone was asleep. Few dared to barge into the doors now that he had made his presence known as a supporter (Hah!) of the hotel and it was thus, dare he say it, peaceful. Unnerving. At the very least his hoofsteps on the floors and the static in his ears gave some form of distraction as he made his way to the bar, relieving Husky of his duties for the night and bidding him a good sleep as he watched the lights of the hotel dim and darken till only the streetlight from the outside was left.

Humming a tune, he slipped behind the bar and started mixing a drink for himself, letting the soft clinking sound sooth the silence. His smile gradually lost it’s sharp edges as he heard the chiming sound of glass and metal upon metal and glass. With hardly a glance he switched on the lamp, letting a warm yellow glow fill the area, softening the harsh purple and reds from outside. He turned down his usual static sound, and with a snap, his shadows danced out to fill the bar with more sweet sounds. Not necessarily making drinks, oh no, only one was doing that, taking the one that was half done and finishing it up before serving the order on a gleaming platter. The rest at the very least were fiddling with this stick or that glass or pressing the buttons of the coffee machine as his static finally went mute.

Metal and glass and the light hissing of mechanics. It was a good sound. A safe sound. One that promised many things and many pleasures. Not the loud screams of terror, not necessarily - though those were fun - but the gentle sweeter pleasures of life. Sounds that tasted like yellow and coiled around him like clouds. Though all of that could always be heightened-

“With a good, old fashioned monologue! After all, there’s always something to be said about knowing there was someone waiting for you at home with a smile or a kiss or some greeting at the least. Then again, there was also something to be said about knowing that when you return home, the person who would once have given all of that, was no longer there…”

With that, the shadows dipped back into their portal, shying away from the accusing glow of the lamp and silence reigned.

He opened his mouth and paused when no words came out. Well, no words that sounded right at that moment at least. A radio host without words? Preposterous! That was an insult to his very soul. He cleared his throat and fluffed his hair, ignoring the creeping chill spreading through his chest. He stood tall, adjusted his necktie, and did a simple spin of his mic stand.

“At the very least in this silence there will always be something to say. There is always something to /be/ said in every situation. And in this situation what called to be said would be something to be said about.…”

...driving someone away and then complaining about the loss.

But he’d never let that come up. Why he could lose a smile if it were ever said! And then where would he be? Certainly not at the top like he was now, with that snake at the bottom, pathetically chasing at his heels.

No no, there simply was nothing to be said about that at all! Nothing about bad break ups and about missing touches. No thoughts about cozy dinners meant for two, or of scales that felt so cool and smooth to the touch. Not even a single reminisce of late night discussions and plans to take over hell, ankle curved against tail. There was hardly any inkling of that sort at all! The cacophony in his ears always served to drown them all out. Always.

“...well, something to be said about liars and denial. For one thing, they definitely belonged in hell! And that’s where we are Ladies and Gentlemen. Hell, with the millions of sinners who be belonged here. With the millions of desperate and depressed souls… and me.”

After a long pause he shook his head at the absolute disaster of a performance and put away his microphone before staring at what he now realised were actually two drinks that he was served.

Silence reigned as his heart stopped for a moment before his mouth started running on automatic: “Now that's a waste of resources! Why, if I was back there on Earth, I may be shot for it! Hahahahaha!”

His voice was too loud.

Wincing, he quickly he grabbed the extra glass and chugged the brandy before throwing it into the sink. Out of sight and out of mind and all that. Then he sat on the stool like a proper gentleman and looked down at his single, lone drink bathed in shadows against the soft light. Silently, he reached out. With a muted click, the world became as black as reality.

He had no more words he could say. They wouldn't help him now. So he just sat there, and stared, and tried hard not to let the silence and the darkness reign. They bring along a danger he knew he would lose to.

There was nothing more terrifying than knowing that there would be no distraction, no reprieve, and no escape from his thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my sister who helped beta this and made it so much better!
> 
> Honestly I'm stuck in radiosnake and I'm so glad to be here. These to have the potential to be absolutely adorable together and I do believe that the precious snake truly does have a lot of care and love to share.
> 
> I just want good things for Pentious guys, even if the good things were in the past.


End file.
